Nuestro Amor
by SangoSnape
Summary: [AU].::Sango x Sessh::. Es increible como un amor de infancia.. Puede cambiar tu vida.. Para siempre... bueno... casi.. xD! Apesto para los summarys ..


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen ...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nuestro amor**_

Capitulo 1 (Prologo)

**Este Corazón**

* * *

El viento jugaba con los cabellos de una muchacha que se encontraba observando lo que parecía ser un pedazo de madera que sostenía con ambas manos mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla… 

Se levanto de la banca en la cual todo ese tiempo estuvo sentada.. agarro su mochila y cuidadosamente coloco en trozo de madera en una cajita que se encontraba adentro…

-.Sango!.- Volteo al escuchar su nombre… rápidamente se seco las lagrimas que hasta este momento habían caído incesablemente de sus ojos… dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga que cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella…

-. Sango te he estado buscando¿Qué hacías? El profe quiere hablar contigo porque no entraste a clases.-

-. Es que me sentía mal… por favor Ayame dile que estoy en la enfermería, que me sentía mal de la cabeza.. si? Por favor? .- suplico la chica al ver no tan muy convencida a su amiga..

-. Ay Sango, esta bien.. pero te vas para la enfermería corriendo eh! Porque si no estas ahí me regañan a mi también.- exclamo con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que Sango ya no se veía tan triste… porque aunque ella tratara de disimular casi siempre estaba triste por una razón que realmente no valía la pena… y lo mejor era deja de sentir eso… pero es que Sango siempre había sido tan necia, y sentía que iba a volver… aunque al parecer eso no pasaría…

Gracias Ayame! Vales mil! xD-. Grito muy emocionada mientras abrazaba a su amiga, tantas cosas hacia por ella… y probablemente si no fuera por ella ahorita estaría completamente muerta…

-. Ah, y por favor deja de pensar en el… dijo antes de que Sango se volteara en dirección a donde la enfermería se encontraba. -. Por Dios eso paso hace mucho!.-

-. Lo se, lo se….- dijo melancólicamente mientras bajaba la vista hacia el suelo… esbozo una sonrisa y dijo con un poco de alegría… -. Lo intentare! Aunque mi corazón se resista.. ah y muchas gracias!.- Ayame solo pudo sonreír al ver que sango corría rumbo su destino.. ella hizo lo mismo pero con rumbo al aula de matemáticas..

Corrió hacia la enfermería.. ya que tenia que llegar lo antes posible… la enfermería se encontraba al final de un largísimo pasillo… sin contar el jardín que también era un tanto grande… De seguro el profe iría a revisar que todo estuviera bien.. y en su defecto si REALMENTE estaba ahí..

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, en todo lo que sentía, en todo lo que había pasado… que ni cuenta se dio que iba a chocar con algo… mejor dicho con alguien…

-. ¡Fíjate por donde caminas tarada!.- Dijo el joven mientras se paraba…

-. ¿Tarada¿Yo? Por Dios tu también deberías de fijarte.. .- dijo disgustada por la irrespetuosidad del muchacho.. -. Si te hubieras fijado, no habríamos chocado.. así que no me eches la culpa solo a mi…- se levantó y se sacudió el uniforme…

Por primera vez se vieron sus rostros… dejando al muchacho un poco intrigado… ya que ese rostro se le hacia muy familiar…

-. Sabes que?.- inicio el joven que a pesar de todo era muy guapo y tenia unos ojos envidiablemente e inusual color dorado... -. Tienes razón… -. Continuó.- discúlpame.. por cierto mi nombre es Ludwig… y el tuyo es….. ?.- extendió su mano se forma educada.. Sango no hizo caso a este gesto.. lo miro de arriba abajo como queriendo memorizar todo de el.. seguía un tanto enojada… si es que se le podía llamar así… camino unos pasos para seguir su camino… y al quedar de lado de el murmuró -. Sango… mi nombre es Sango…- dicho esto salio corriendo para llegar pro fin a la enfermería.

Ludwig solo sonrió… -. Es ella.. no puedo creerlo…- pensó mientras jugueteaba con la cajita de pastillas por las cuales había ido a la enfermería… -. Esto va a ser muy divertido.. - Una pequeña sonrisa se formo nuevamente en sus labios.. mientras caminaba hacia su salón…

* * *

Buenop… este es un prologo.. pero tmb es el primer cap xD hahahaha se puede:S… y.. espero les guste xD… y dejen review… sep lo se… esta historia no vale la pena… pero creanme que las cosas se pondrán interesantes 

Y antes que se me olvide… los uniformes son así:

_**Mujeres:**_

Falda 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla color negra de 4 patoles, Camisa blanca manga larga, Corbata negra, Saco negro con el escudo de la escuela, Calcetas blancas, Zapatos escolares negros

_**Hombres:**_

Pantalón negro, Camisa blanca mangas largas, Corbata negra, Saco negro, Calcetines negros, Zapatos negros..

Bueno.. no parecen japoneses… pero bueno… me gustan así xD

_**S4NGOK41B4**_


End file.
